The Step Brother Turnabout
by smallhobbit
Summary: Los Angeles can be a hard city when it comes to solving crime, but will a certain lawyer soon have more than enough help with his current case? And what in the world is Doof up to anyway?


_I'm going to first of all apologize to fans of both the Ace Attorney and Phineas and Ferb series (even though I probably do that at the start of a lot of my stories) but I've seriously had this idea running around my head for the longest time. The only problem (and P&F fans may not get this) is the time difference, because the first Phoenix Wright game takes place in 2016 whereas Phineas and Ferb takes place somewhere around now (or close to now). I just put that out of my head while writing (it is called "fan-fiction" for a reason)_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy as much as I do writing this (yes, there will be more chapters)._

_

* * *

_It was a great day, though the roads were currently clogged beyond belief with cars. A red station wagon was trying its best to weave through this almost stand-still traffic as if a very important destination was ahead.

"Come on!" shouted an anxious teen sitting in the car. "Can't we go any faster?"

Her mom glanced over from the front seat. "Candace, we're all just as anxious to get there as you are, but do you think you could calm it down a bit back there? There's really nothing we can do in this kind of traffic."

Candace slumped as the young red head boy sitting next to her was deep in thought.

He suddenly snapped and looked further down the seat. "Hey Ferb…!"

She quickly interrupted, "Oh no, you two are not going to screw up anything this time."

"…I was just going to point out that billboard over there," he defended pointing to the billboard in question.

On the other side of Candace the silent green haired boy turned to see what his step-brother was talking about since he was probably going to have to remember it later.

There was a chittering sound from the back and the red head reached back to a traveling case currently holding a pet platypus. He gave it a slight pet. "Hey there, Perry; It's okay, boy. We'll be there, soon." He turned forward. "Hey mom, can I get Perry out of his cage?"

"Ew, no!" Candace answered.

Their mom sighed. "Maybe at the next rest stop, okay?"

* * *

The city wasn't nearly as noisy as one might think for how crowded it was, though the kids still seemed a bit distracted as their parents unpacked the car.

"I can't believe we're actually in LA," Candace spassed… before actually looking around. "Somehow, this isn't how I imagined it…"

They were outside a fairly nice building, but it seemed like it was in close walking distance with the entire neighborhood around it, and there wasn't even a single celebrity in sight.

"Well, this is just the hotel," her brother pointed out. "Los Angeles is bound to be bigger than just this… Ferb, Let's go exploring!"

"Don't go off too far, boys," their dad said.

"Yeah, stay close to the hotel," their mom added. "And take Candace with you."

"What? Why do I have to…?"

"Candace, please keep an eye on your brothers. We have to make sure that there's actually a room booked for us."

Candace sighed. "Fine…" Then she noticed a distinct lack of two young people. "HEY! Where'd they go!"

* * *

"Wow, I can see a lot of potential here," the optimistic young boy stated as they continued on around the hotel. After awhile they came across an area sectioned off with yellow tape.

"Look, Ferb! A crime scene! Let's investigate!"

They walked into a fairly empty area with a chalk outline in the vague shape of a person.

"A murder! We'd better figure it out quick!"

Quickly the mood changed to a serious tone as the two launched deep into investigating. It didn't really take them long to find clues that somewhat helped put what might have happened in perspective even without the body, like a random rubber glove, an old stuffed animal, a package of some kind of snack crackers, and a metal pole.

"HEY! What are you kids doing here!" came a shout as the voice's big, burly owner stomped up.

"We're investigating!"

"Oh, well… Wait! This is a crime scene! Aren't…"

"…We a little young to be forensic investigators?" he finished before giving a shrug. "…Maybe."

Another man dressed rather fancy in a red suit walked up. "Detective…" he started before giving a glance over the crime scene. "…What are these children doing here?"

"See, by the size of the body we can determine that the victim was an average male killed by above average means. Chances are the murderer used the metal pole and rubber gloves, which means they might have left fingerprints inside of the gloves. Of course the gloves could also be a ruse to link someone else to the murder… but the stuffed animal definitely was meant to identify the victim. Though, I'm not really sure what the snack bag was for… my guess was somebody accidently dropped it afterwards."

It was silent for a few moments.

The new man let out somewhat of a laugh. "Actually, it seems these two are better at your job then you are, Gumshoe."

The detective looked like he was about to cry. "M-mr. Edgeworth! That's not funny!"

"So, who are you two, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm Phineas," the boy introduced, "and this is my brother Ferb." The other just raised a hand as he rifled through a tool box that didn't seem to be there a second ago.

"My name is Miles Edgeworth, and I'm a prosecutor…"

"Cool! So you're like a villain of the court room!" Phineas replied.

"Not…exactly…"

"There you two are!" shouted a teenager who grabbed Phineas and Ferb. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Hey, Candace," Phineas greeted.

"I'm so sorry, my brothers can be such a pain sometimes," Candace explained glaring at the two in her grip.

Then a man in a blue suit with jet black hair slicked back almost like he'd been standing in front of a high powered fan walked into the scene. "So this must be the… Wait, what's going on here?"

"Come on you two! You're so busted when mom hears about this! I mean, sneaking onto a crime scene…" Candace rambled as she started walking off dragging her brothers after her.

"But we're not done investigating yet!" Phineas protested.

"Why do I feel like I missed something?" the black haired man asked.


End file.
